


stealing the life from mine

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Lucifer is a lil bitch, M/M, Sam Whump, brainburp, fic >2000 words, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is the only thing that keeps Sam together during his stint with Hallucifer.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Every time Sam closed his eyes lately, Lucifer was there."  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	stealing the life from mine

**Author's Note:**

> Small thing I decided to write/post with minimal editing after watching "Meta Fiction," 'cause Gabriel's my favorite. (Don't make the mistake of thinking this has anything to do with "Meta Fiction.") Timestamp: Alternate version of Sam's stint in the mental hospital with Hallucifer.

 

Every time Sam closed his eyes lately, Lucifer was there. He was there mocking Sam. He was there peeling Dean’s flesh off slowly, or Jess’s, or even Sam’s own. He was there reminding Sam what an overall _shitty_ lot the universe had dealt him.  

Sam reached his breaking point quickly—he always had, when Dean wasn’t there to protect him. He stopped eating. He stopped talking. He stopped. He could only lie on his bed, staring at the blank walls of the hospital, holding his eyes open (don’t sleep, don’t sleep and he won’t get you), and shudder, thinking, _praying_ , constantly, please, please make him stop. Please make the Devil leave me.  

It was about three weeks into his stint with the remnants of Lucifer inside him, invading his dreams, invading his every waking moment, that something changed.  He’d been weak again, let his eyes fall closed, the inevitable figure of Lucifer once again appearing behind his eyelids.

"Well, well, Sammy, it looks like it’s just you and me ag—"

The sound of fingers snapping, and Lucifer looked _livid_ before disappearing.

Sam rested as soundly as he could that night. Day. He’d lost track.

 He woke, and Lucifer wasn’t there. He ate a little that day. It didn’t come back up.

 Two full days passed before Lucifer appeared again, tracking Sam down in his dreams. He was angrier than usual, flaying Sam alive in his sleep, carving sigils into him with a burning knife, pulling his intestines out with a meat hook. 

 After another day, Sam forgot what it was like to be okay. 

 Sam had discovered over the course of his incarceration with the Devil that he could stay awake for almost three days before he _had_ to drop off to sleep, absolutely unable to bear watching the Lucifer hallucination parade around his room, explaining why Sam was an eternal skid mark on the backside of the universe. 

 He dropped off to sleep, as ready as he ever became for Lucifer’s constant onslaught of torture.

 "And continuing on from where I left off, Samuel, let me tell you again how Dean feels about you—"

 Snap. Lucifer was gone.

 Sam could have sworn a soft, familiar voice whispered to him, _I got him, kiddo. You just sleep._

 The entire cycle happened once more before Dean and his dopey angel sidekick came to spring Sam from the cage of the mental hospital. The final time, though, was what carried Sam through, kept his soul intact for the final hours before he was freed.

 “Sammy, we’re gonna have so much _fun_ now that I’m back…” Lucifer advanced, carving knife gleaming in his hand, beatific smile on his face. “I’ve missed you, my Sammy.”

  _Snap_. Dream-Lucifer was gone, the knife dropping to the ground. It clattered loudly.

  _Snap_. 

 “Heya, Sammy. Looks like you’ve gotten yourself into a fuckload of trouble.”

 "Ga—"

 “Yeah, I know, I’m supposed to be dead.” The apparently-not-dead archangel’s eyebrow skated into his hairline. “You really think I go down that easy, Sammy?”

 "You—"

 “Don’t have a whole lot of time. Only got so much juice before I need to recharge, and you’d better believe Luci keeps fighting when I zap him.” Gabriel walked over, placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder, moving it up to his face when he didn’t flinch. “Listen to me, kid. Dean and Castiel are on their way here with a harebrained scheme to get you out of this. I just got one thing to tell you about it.”

 “What?”

 Gabriel sighed. “Let them. Let Castiel do his thing. He’ll live, okay, kid, and you won’t. That’s it. That’s all I can tell you.” The archangel rolled his eyes. “Like, dude, you let me tell a virgin she’s gonna get preggers by God and have a kid who’s gonna save the world, but _no_ , don’t tell Sam what Dean and his feathered friend are up to.”

 When Sam cracked a tired smile at the sarcastic aside, Gabriel’s entire face softened, and Sam could believe this was the angel from the lore, for once. “I swear on my Father’s name, Sammy, everything’s gonna turn out fine. Hold on for, say, three more hours.” Gabriel looked up sharply. "I gotta go—"

 “Wait, Gabriel,” Sam finally spoke up, and the whiskey-colored eyes of the archangel focused back on him. “One question.”

 “Shoot, kiddo, but make it quick.”

 Sam sighed. “Did you really lead them through the desert for forty years?”

 Gabriel’s best petulant expression took over his face as he replied, “Hey, they could have stopped being little bitches at any time and asked for directions, alright?” He leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Sam’s forehead. “The grace of God be with you, Sam, whatever the hell it’s worth these days.” 

 With a sound like a whip cracking, Gabriel was gone.

 But, then, so was Lucifer.

 Just as Gabriel said, Dean and Cas showed up three hours later.

 Sam was free. Still broken, yes. But free, nonetheless.

  


End file.
